Dreams
by xxscantyxx
Summary: Everyone has dreams, so did he. FujiRyo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis doesn't belong to me. You know who it belongs to right?

Idea disclaimer: The idea doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to my friend.

Her dream is to become a singer.

His dream is to be with her forever……

Inspired by my friend's new oekaki.

A/Ns: My friend showed me her new oekaki and she was inspired by this idea. I was also inspired to write a fanfic on FujiRyo.

-----

**Dreams**

_His dream is to become a pro._

_And my dream was to be with him forever………… _

Everyone starts out with their own dream, so did we. It was only a matter of fighting for that dream or just letting it fall through our hands.

He told me he wanted to become pro. He had succeeded in winning his father and even winning me. Now he had a new dream, to become pro.

And I supported him.

-----

"Nee Fuji-sempai."

"Hmmm….."

"What is your dream?" he asked turning from his position to lying on my stomach to propping himself up and looking straight into my eyes.

"Saaa….I wonder," we were having this conversation again. I never told him my dream although he told him all his.

"Syuu…Tell me." He pouted.

"Saa….. I wonder. How about we go for dinner?" I said pushing him gently off me and headed to the bathroom. I was escaping, I know it. But I could never bring myself to tell him what my dream was.

Most people would think that I dream to become a pro, or to become a photographer. Those to me were things that I can easily achieve; I was a tensai wasn't I.

To me the one true dream had to be something difficult to achieve, no no, not take over the world or come president. It has to be something unpredictable.

Nothing happened that night, after dinner we came home and went to sleep, no sex not even the usually kissing. I knew he was troubled with my not telling but I never knew what would happen next in our life that could alter it forever.

-----

"Syuu…I'm leaving Japan to pursue my dream and you should pursue yours too. Whatever it is." He dropped the bomb the day before he left for America.

I was too shocked to even react; when I didn't react he left just like this.

I could have told him, why didn't I. I didn't know. I did this to myself did I not? He left me to pursue his dreams and didn't ask me along.

The next day, everyone from the tennis team came to send him off. I wasn't there. I couldn't bear myself to send him off or tell him that I wanted him to stay. I did not want to hold him back.

In my room, tears flowed uncontrollably down my face. I held a picture of him with his usually smirk against my chest. "Ryo-chan, my dream is and will always be to be with you forever."

-----

A/Ns: Very fast story. Let me know what you think. Reviews and flames (constructive ones) welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me thankfully because I would never be able to write something this nice. Konomi-sensei owns it.

Idea disclaimer: The idea of the story doesn't belong to me either. It's still my friend's.

Her dream is to become a singer.

His dream is to be with her forever……

Inspired by my friend's new oekaki.

A/Ns: After receiving a few reviews from all these lovely people, I've decided to continue this story and not let it end up as an angsty story. ;;;;

Many thanks to those who reviewed my story.

-----

**Dreams**

_His dream of becoming pro came true._

_But my dream to be with him forever is still…………_

After Ryoma left, I acted like a empty shell without a soul. Tennis was no longer fun without him, no matter where I turned, his shadows could not be seen. There was no familiar white cap, no arrogant smirk or his favorite catch phrase.

Everyone in the team could feel that my heart was never there. I was no longer the sadist who liked to see people suffer. To cheer me up, Eiji even went to the extend of drinking Inui juice in hopes of making me regain my sadistic personality.

Everyday, I would return home and shut myself in my room holding his picture to my chest pretending that he was still there with me, right by my side. I kept cuttings of his interviews I could find and recorded every single one of his games just to see him.

I couldn't sleep everyday. I knew I had to chase after Ryoma and I had to do it fast as deep down inside, I knew I was slowly losing it. I can never live without him, I love Ryoma with my entire soul.

After a few months, I left the tennis club and decided to pursue photography. Everyone of the team was shocked at first but they could do nothing to stop me. I needed to pursue my dream no matter how many years it would take me until I can finally see him again.

-----

A/Ns: This is a really short chapter and its all Fuji's POV but there will be more to come and I'll try to get the rest of the team members to be in it so please be patient with me. m( )m. Reviews much appreciated. See you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Konomi-sensei.

Idea disclaimer: Idea of this story is inspired by my friend so of course it doesn't belong to me right. ( ・・)

Her dream is to become a singer.

His dream is to be with her forever……

Inspired by my friend's new oekaki.

A/Ns: I want to continue the story before my ideas runs out, which I get really frequently. (--;)

-----

**Dreams **

_He is a pro now._

_But I'm still fighting for my dream…………_

2 years later…

I never knew the day I graduated would be the best day of my life, because of a promise to my parents that I'll finish my education, I had waited 2 years to finally be free to be able to go where I want and to do whatever I want to do. For 2 years, I've worn many photo competition all of them depicting the loneliness I feel. Ironic isn't it, people love the loneliness I'm feeling but I myself hated it. Without Ryoma, my life was nothing, but in order to chase after him, after the key to my dream, I continued to live on.

"What are you going to do now?" Tezuka asked me on the day of graduation. He was going to go pro of course, which meant that if I succeed, we would get to see him very often.

"….You already know the answer don't you…" I answered with the usual mask on my face although for this past two years, the smile that was suppose to be there was no longer there.

"I'm leaving tomorrow you know, everything has already been planned 2 years ago." I said ina voice so soft that only Tezuka could hear.

"hnn…"

"Thank you." I said tears rolling down my eyes, you can never imagine how grateful I am of Tezuka. He was there for me whenever I need someone to comfort me, as a friend, he was the best one could ever have.

"Hnnn…"

"I'll see you soon," with that I left to prepare for my journey ahead.

"Good luck Fuji."

-----

Eiji, Tezuka and the rest of the tennis team came to send me off the next day. Eiji was heart-broken and Oishi was having a hard time to get him to calm down.

"You can always come and visit me you know." I said trying my best to smile although tears were on the verge of spilling out. I would have thought that after all these years of crying, my tears would have run out, but surprisingly, there was still more. "You have my address right? Come visit me when you and Oishi have settled down. I'll be waiting."

"Will do." Oishi replied in place of Eiji as his lover, my best friend was still crying uncontrollably into his shirt.

'Passengers for Flight 872 to America please board soon.'

"Well I guess that's it then. I have to go now. Good bye." Carrying my only hand carry bag that contains 3 full booklets of Ryoma's interviews (A/Ns: He's like Inui now isn't he. (;;;)) so that I would feel safe with at least pictures of him by my side and gifts from the rest of the team, I left my friends.

-----

This couple has to be the densest couple there is in the world. Both were stubborn. The one who left believed that his lover would come to look for him soon after he left, with that thought he had waited 2 whole years without any knowledge of whether his lover was still alive or not until he say a television interview on the newly emerged prodigy photographer well known for his shots of loneliness.

He had served the web for all of this prodigy's photographs and had cried at the sight of all these photos. He now knew how much he loved said prodigy and he couldn't bear to move on although he was the one who had initiated the break.

The other is now currently on a plane to get back his lover although he would have done so earlier had it been for his parents, the two lovers are about to be united again but would there be obstacles along the way, or will the wall that they had both build around themselves over the years crumble at the sight of each other. All remains to be answered in the next chapter.

A/Ns: I don't know what all of you think about this chapter but I feel that something is wrong with this last part of chapter 3. Reviews and constructive flames are welcomed with open arms. Also, I feel so embarrassed, but this is my own story and I keep crying while writing it. (;;;) Ahaha...have I succeeded in making readers cry? I have no idea.

Once again, reviews and flames please. XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me but my love for the series is mine. My salutes to Konomi Sensei for the best manga series ever.

Idea Disclaimer: Inspired by a friend's oekaki.

A/Ns: I'm a lazy writer so this story has been dragged for too long. I just can't get my ass up and start writing the new chapters, laziness is an inborn talent of mine, it seems. My thanks to everyone who reviewed this story even after it has been MIA for so long, Thank you.

**Dreams**

Both lovers are now in the same country, hearts linked together by an invisible thread that will never break.

His dream has always been the same as mine but I never knew.

My dream has never changed.

-----

After alighting from the plane and collecting my remaining luggage, I left the airport. I wanted to meet my Ryoma as soon as possible. With the address I got from Ryoma's parents before I left, I boarded a cab. The cab ride from the airport to his residing apartment felt like the longest drive I've ever had in my entire life. The entire time I could feel my hands shaking and no matter how I tried to calm myself down it seem relatively impossible.

The apartment complex that Ryoma resided was located near various stadiums where most of his competitions were held. I thanked the cab driver and walked up the stairs towards the building. I had no trouble getting the security personnel to let me in. I quickly made my way up to the level and room number of where he was staying.

Standing outside the door, I hurriedly calm myself and rang the doorbell with shaky fingers. I have no idea what would happen, would Ryoma invite me in, would he ask me to leave or…..

"Yes, whose there?" an unfamiliar voice questioned.

Standing at the door was Kevin Smith clad in nothing but a pair of boxers looking like he just work up. I was speechless, I didn't know how to react.

"Ahh you're Fuji Syuusuke from Seigaku." Kevin exclaimed. "Are you here to visit Ryo?"

'Ryo?...' The nickname for my love. I had no idea what happened next. Tears spilled out of my eyes and the next thing I was in the lift out of the apartment complex and on a cab to the nearest hotel.

-----

"Ahh……Fu…..Ji…..He left….."

"Who was it? I heard the door bell rang just now." A groggy voice asked.

Turning around, Ryo was standing at the door rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Errr…..It was Fuji Syuusuke but he left…..." I replied confused with what ever the hell was happening.

"Syuu……was……here?" Was all I heard before I was pushed away from the door and the last thing I saw was my half-dressed tennis friend entering the lift. (A/Ns: Haha Kinda weird how the lift is always there….so is the cabs..)

-----

"SHIT!!..."

Syuu was here, but now he's not. But he was in America, right outside my door not 5 minutes ago wanting to see me. Damn Kevin for dragging me out yesterday so that he can pour his relationship sorrows onto me and in the end getting himself dead drunk that I had to let him bunk in my apartment. But why did Syuu left, what made him leave after all he did to get to America and to my apartment.

Wait…..it can't be….did he thought that I had moved on and was dating Kevin who was straight as a whatever. No, he can't be that dense can he, wait maybe he can but…….Arggghhhh I can't believe it. After all this years when we could have finally met….

"I'm going to kill Kevin….." I cursed heading up to my apartment again since Syuu was nowhere to be found when I got down.

-----

A/Ns: Nothing really angsty this time really….I know I know it's the typical "I knew it" plot but hell they needed some obstacles. Except it really isn't that big an ob. There are three different POVs this time but Ryoma's character was kinda off…he felt like Shinji…..but so was Fuji crying and rushing out and all. But I feel after so many years of not seeing your loved one, and the one who opened the door was a guy in boxers my two reaction choice was maybe (1) Leave and (2) Kill him. (I'm a (2) person…lol)

Anyway, reviews and constructive flames are welcome. Anything that will make my stories better are welcome.


End file.
